A turbocharger supplies compressed air to an engine using energy of exhaust gas from the engine. The turbocharger includes a turbine rotor rotated by the exhaust gas from the engine and a compressor rotor rotated by rotation of the turbine rotor. The compressor rotor compresses air introduced from the outside and supplies the air to the engine.
Typically, a rotating shaft connecting the turbine rotor and the compressor rotor is supported by a housing via floating bush bearings in a freely rotatable manner (see PTL 1).
The floating bush bearing includes a floating bush rotatably disposed between the rotating shaft and the housing. Pressurized lubricating oil is supplied from the housing to a space between the inner circumferential surface of the housing and the outer circumferential surface of the floating bush and to a clearance provided between the inner circumferential surface of the floating bush and the rotating shaft through a radially extending oil supply path provided in the floating bush. The rotating shaft is configured to be supported by a lubricating oil film formed in these clearances.